twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalie Hale
Rosalie Hale (born Rosalie Lillian Hale on 1915 in Rochester, New York), is a vampire and a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the wife of Emmett Cullen and the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale (in Forks, she and Jasper pretend to be twins), Alice and Edward Cullen. Rosalie is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen, as well as the ex-fiancée of Royce King. In 1933, Rosalie was transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen after being raped and beaten to the brink of death by a group of men including Royce King, her fiancé. Two years later, Rosalie rescued a young man named Emmett from being mauled by a bear, and after his transformation into a vampire, the two fell very deeply in love. Along with Emmett, Rosalie was an integral member of the Cullen family and fought eagerly against those who threatened them. Biography Early Life Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York in 1915; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Rosalie's father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered. However, unlike her parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was beautiful. One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take more interest in Rosalie. It worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and shortly before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunk fiancé and his equally-drunk pals; Royce bragged about his fiancé's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being brutally gang raped and beaten before being left in the street to die. Rosalie was found by Carlisle Cullen, the scent of blood having attracted Carlisle to the dying girl. He carried her to a room where he made the eighteen year old a vampire, worsening the pain she was already in. She awoke to voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about saving Rosalie just because they stumbled across her when she was dying. Edward was not happy with the idea that Carlisle had changed her in the hopes that she could be his vampire mate. Rosalie was furious at Edward's rejection even despite her own lack of feelings for him as well. Her vanity still needed feeding and she was surprised and hurt that Edward didn't seem attracted to her being a bit arrogant. Upon seeing her reflection, Rosalie's unhappy mood increased with her now improved vampiric beauty. Rosalie soon avenged her death by killing all who were with Royce that night. Having saved Royce for last, Rosalie donned a bridal gown for a dramatic effect and found her ex-fiancé locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosalie entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Though she killed these seven men, she was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist. After her transformation, Rosalie became a permanent member of the Cullen family. She didn't like Edward at first because he insulted her the first time she heard him speak, and he wasn't obsessed with her because she was so beautiful, like all the other men she had known. Carlisle had intended for Edward and Rosalie to be like he and Esme were, but Edward only loved Rosalie as a sister. and Rosalie Hale.]] Two years after her transformation, in 1935, Rosalie stumbled across a young man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett's features reminded her of Vera's young son Henry, and as such, Rosalie chose to rescue the dying man. Rosalie resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who turned him into a vampire. Rosalie and Emmett were rarely separated after this; the two having found in the other their true soul mate. Edward had once told Bella that they were often always together, and it was hard to be in a five mile radius of them. The pair would marry often and sometimes lived separate from the rest of their adopted family so as to live as a newlywed couple. By the 1950s the Cullen family welcomed two new additions to their family, Alice and Jasper. Due to their similar features, Rosalie and Jasper would often play the part of biological siblings who had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. During the long decades of her life, Rosalie developed a passion for collecting cars akin to her adopted brother Edward Cullen, and is a brilliant mechanic. ''Twilight'' Rosalie moves to Forks with her family two years prior to the beginning of Twilight. She is furious when Edward saves Bella Swan from getting crushed by a car and accidentally gives their secret away. After Edward and Bella start dating, Rosalie develops jealousy to Bella for being able to receive Edward's attention after she believed he wouldn't take fondness in anyone on Earth. Their encounter with James endangers Bella's life and everyone works hard to protect, but Edward asks Rosalie to wear Bella's jacket to lead away the vampire, she angrily replies "What is she to me?". Carlisle tells her that Bella has become a part of their family now, and it is their responsibility to protect each other. This statement causes Rosalie to take the role reluctantly. After James was destroyed, she goes back to Forks and attends the school prom with Emmett as her date. ''New Moon'' Prior to the beginning of New Moon, Rosalie and Emmett went on a vacation to Africa for a couple of months. By this time, they had already graduated from Forks High School. Rosalie attends Bella's 18th birthday party at their house. When Bella gets a paper cut, Jasper loses control and tries to attack her. Edward defends her, but accidentally shoves her into a pile of glass, increasing her injuries. Knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself for long, Rosalie leaves the room along with Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Esme. Edward decides to leave Forks for Bella's safety, and they move away together. During their time away from Forks, Rosalie and Emmett marry each other once again. When Alice has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, she tells Rosalie of this and rushes back to Forks. Rosalie, not knowing the truth, informs Edward about the 'incident' and accidentally causes him to go to Italy to provoke the Volturi to kill him. However, Bella and Alice manage to arrive in time to prevent his suicide attempt. After this, the family returns to Forks, and Rosalie apologizes to Bella and Edward for her behavior. The next night, Bella visits the Cullens to vote in favor of her to become a vampire and join their family. Aside from Edward, Rosalie is the only one that votes "no", but only because Bella has everything she would have wanted and thinks she should not throw them away. ''Eclipse'' In early Eclipse, as Bella, Alice and Edward come close to graduation, Rosalie wishes to talk to Bella alone, but because Edward is constantly at her side, she is always in the corner to wait for the right moment. When Alice 'kidnaps' Bella on Edward's command, Rosalie uses the chance to have a heart-to-heart with her for the first time. She tells her her life story; who she was and how she became a vampire. She also asks Bella to think about how much she is giving up by becoming a vampire: something Rosalie would never have chosen to become if she had a chance. As soon as they realize Victoria is back and has created an army of newborn vampires to attack the Cullens, Rosalie participates in a battle plan with the Quileute werewolves, but keeps her distance as their scents disgust her. At the end of the book, they successfully destroy the vampire army together. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Rosalie participates Bella and Edward's wedding at their house. During their honeymoon on Isle Esme, Edward impregnates Bella. When Edward decides to abort the baby for her health, Bella calls Rosalie for help. Rosalie then becomes her bodyguard from the rest of the family. Because she cannot have children of her own, she is hoping by helping Bella, she would achieve that goal in an alternate way, something Leah Clearwater says she can relate to, because she cannot have children either. During the baby's birth, Rosalie tries to help deliver the baby, but the blood overwhelms her instincts and she loses control. Jacob kicks her out of the room and Edward delivers the baby with Jacob. Once she regains enough control, she takes the baby away to give Edward free hands to transform Bella into a vampire. Rosalie joyfully cradles the newborn Renesmee Cullen in her arms just as Jacob is about to kill her, thinking that she is the monster that killed Bella. But instead, he imprints on her. After Bella's successful transformation into a vampire, Rosalie continues to care for Renesmee like her own child. Over the next three months, she and Alice make a baby album for Renesmee. When Renesmee is mistaken by Irina to be an immortal child and reports to the Volturi, Rosalie runs off with her family to gather as many friends as possible to help them witness in their favour. When the confrontation with the Volturi nearly turns into a fight, Rosalie shares a quick, passionate kiss with Emmett. The situation doesn't turn violent, however, and once the Volturi leaves, she shares a longer kiss with Emmett. After this day, they are finally able to live their lives in peace... at least for a while. Physical description Rosalie is described as being the most beautiful person in the world, as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. She is tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long, blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits her golden/black eyes like the rest of the Cullens. Her body is compared to those sport-magazine-cover models. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. As with other vampires, she has solid, marble white-pale skin and purple bruise-like shadows under her eyes. In her human life, Rosalie was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. Her eyes were described as being like violets when she was a human. Personality and traits Rosalie is described as being narcissistic, but extremely loyal to friends and family. Rosalie treasures humanity and often wishes she was still human; she is described as being willing to trade anything and everything she has for another chance at being human. Always wanting children of her own, Rosalie supports Bella's decision to keep her daughter (which Bella thought was a boy at first), Renesmee, and Rosalie's former resentment towards Bella turns into a special friendship and bond. After Renesmee is born, Rosalie takes care of her, while Bella recovers from the transformation of becoming a vampire. She is very cold and bitter. Abilities She doesn't have any special abilities. Rosalie was already very beautiful as a human, and the vampire transformation only enhanced her beauty. She is referred to as being the "most beautiful person in the world." Her musical talent was also enhanced, like when Bella stated in Breaking Dawn that she was the next greatest musician in the family next to Edward, and as was her mechanical talent, even though she did not practice them in her human life. In Twilight, Edward also talks about her "pig-headedness". Rosalie also has normal vampire skills like speed, super strength, granite-hard skin, venom, and immortality. Relationships & Rosalie Hale, Edward, Carlisle & Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale & Emmett Cullen.]] Family Rosalie is the wife of Emmett Cullen, as well as the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale (who poses as her twin) and Edward Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Alice Cullen. Rosalie is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. ]] Emmett Cullen Emmett Cullen is Rosalie's husband and true love. She preferred to stay with Emmett from the day Carlisle changed him. Rosalie saved him from a near-death bear mauling and carried him 100 miles to her home, despite the extreme effort this costs her, for Carlisle to change him, because she didn't think she could do it herself. In Eclipse, Rosalie tells Bella that she saved Emmett because he reminded her of her friend Vera's son, Henry, because of his dark curly hair and dimpled cheeks and "the strange innocence that looked so out of place on a grown man's face." Soon, Rosalie realized that Emmett turned out to be exactly the kind of man she would have wanted in her human life. Although Rosalie loves Emmett more than anybody in the world, she still is upset that she cannot conceive children. She and Emmett are passionately in love and are often said to be kissing when they have to leave each other, even if only for a short amount of time. They have been married several times, since Rosalie enjoys the ceremony and the attention that it brings her. She and Emmett sometimes live away from the rest of the Cullens as a newlywed couple. & Rosalie Hale.]] Jasper Hale Jasper Hale is Rosalie's adoptive brother, who uses her last name. She and Jasper have a very special sister/brother relationship and they love each other passionately, as well as having a very strong bond. The two are extremely protective of each other and would do anything for each other as well as to take up for one another. Due to their similar features, Rosalie and Jasper pretend to be biological twins who have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen while attending high school in Forks. Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive father. He turned her into a vampire in order to save her from fatal injuries inflicted by her drunken fiancé and his friends, who left her in the street to die. Rosalie resents the fact that she is a vampire, as she treasures humanity and often wishes she was still human. She was initially resentful of Carlisle for what he had done to her, but later on she came to love and respect him, especially after he changed her husband, Emmett. Esme Cullen Esme Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive mother. The exact details of Rosalie's relationship with her adoptive mother Esme are very unknown, but it is known that they love each other passionately and very protective of each other. Alice Cullen Alice Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive sister and sister-in-law. Alice is married to Rosalie's adoptive brother Jasper Hale. They both share a liking in fashion. They both are very close like real sisters and have a very strong bond. The two like to go shopping together often and also like to play Barbie Doll on Bella Swan, and later on Renesmee, their niece. Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive brother. When Carlisle changed Rosalie into a vampire, part of the reason was that he was hoping she would become a romantic companion for Edward. But Edward and Rosalie's relationship never advanced beyond that of loyal siblings. Although she was never attracted to Edward, Rosalie was actually offended by the fact that Edward never had any romantic attraction to her because she was used to being the center of attention. She eventually came to believe that Edward couldn't be attracted to anyone if he wasn't attracted to her. This changed when Edward fell in love with Bella Swan, and was part of the reason Rosalie was originally so jealous of Bella. Bella Swan Bella Swan is Rosalie's adoptive sister-in-law. She and Bella did not start on a friendly term initially. Rather, she is constantly annoyed by her presence, because she manages to get attention from her brother, Edward, who pays no attention to her even though she has no romantic feelings for him. Another reason is because she thinks Bella is throwing away her life by being with a vampire. When Edward saved Bella from getting crushed by a car and accidentally revealed his supernatural nature, Rosalie considered killing her to solve the problem, but Edward and Carlisle persuaded her otherwise. After Bella goes to Italy to save her brother, despite knowing that she may die in the process, Rosalie sincerely apologizes to her for her behavior. Though, her dislike of her continues. When Bella gets pregnant, Edward and Carlisle wish to abort the baby, but she refuses and asks Rosalie to be her guardian. She respects her sister-in-law's choice and cares for her until the baby is born. Since then, they form a sisterhood. Renesmee Cullen Renesmee Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive niece, daughter to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Rosalie has longed for children of her own since she last saw her best friend's family as a human, but because her body wouldn't undergo changes after she became a vampire, she finds this impossible and feels depressed by it. When Bella becomes pregnant with her niece, Renesmee, Rosalie volunteers to protect her from the rest of their family who wish to abort the baby. Since Rosalie can't have children of her own, she decides to follow her sister-in-law's way. After Renesmee is born, Rosalie treats her like a daughter of her own. She often argues with Jacob Black about who's turn it is to feed her, and plays dress-up for Renesmee with Alice and would comb her hair, which Renesmee remarks as very comfortable. and Rosalie Hale.]] Royce King Royce King is Rosalie's ex-fiancé. When she was still human, Rosalie's mother schemed for her to be married to Royce King, who was extremely rich. Her plans succeeded, and Rosalie got engaged to him. One night, she went to visit her best friend, Vera, who was married to a carpenter. They had an adorable little boy named Henry, with dark curly hair and dimples. When she saw the love Vera shared with her husband, Rosalie became envious and began to wonder about the lack of love between her and Royce, but she quickly brushed away those thoughts. On her way home she ran into Royce and a few of his friends, all of them drunk. Royce boasted of her beauty, and in his drunken eagerness to show her to his friends, he ended up gang raping and beating her. Rosalie was about to die, when Carlisle Cullen found her and transformed her into a vampire to save her life. When she woke up, Rosalie found and murdered all of Royce's friends who had raped her. When they were dead she stole a wedding dress to be theatrical, then found Royce and slowly tortured him to death. .]] Jacob Black Rosalie Hale had a largely antagonistic relationship with Jacob Black. After Bella became pregnant with Renesmee Cullen, Jacob resents Rosalie's attempts to help Bella protect the unborn child; even should it be at the cost of Bella's life. Jacob proceeded to berate Rosalie with dumb blond jokes, though she countered with dog puns. Indeed, she even created a dog bowl for Jacob to eat out of, and scratched 'Fido' on the side. Jacob nicknamed her "Sleepless Beauty" and "Blondie". Though they continued to antagonize each other the pair found common ground after the birth of Renesmee as they were both obsessively protective of the child. Etymology Rosalie is the french form of Rosa, meaning "rose". Also, the name of a flower. Roses are the symbol of love and beauty. This is most likely tied to her extreme beauty, which could be considered "rose-like.". The name Hale is from a place meaning "nook, hollow" in Old English, which was a specialized term for the slightest hollow which could afford shelter to a settlement. Stephenie Meyer revealed that Rosalie's original name was Carol. Film portrayal .]] It was announced on the 12th February 2008, that Rosalie would be portrayed by Nikki Reed in the ''Twilight'' film.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html She reprised her role in New Moon and will be returning for the upcoming Eclipse. In an interview with MTV, Reed said the following about her character: :"Well, Rosalie was raped and beaten by her fiancé back about 100 years ago, and she almost died. Carlisle found her, and I guess he couldn't bear to see her bleeding and dying on the ground. And so he changed her into a vampire, because he wanted Edward to have a soul mate. And he thought that we would be great, but for whatever reason, Edward couldn't fall in love with Rosalie. Rosalie really just wanted to be normal; that's what she's always wanted. Even when she was normal, she didn't want to be as beautiful as she was. She didn't want to stand out as much as she does. She just wanted to be like an average young woman who got married and had a family."MTV.com Interview Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **[[Eclipse (film)|''Eclipse (film)]] '' *''Breaking Dawn'' *''Midnight Sun'' *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Emmett Cullen *Renesmee Cullen *Olympic Coven Hale, Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Category:Major characters Category:Eclipse characters Hale, Rosalie Category:Wives Category:Siblings Category:Vegetarian vampires Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner